Passionless Delinquency
by Silver-tongued.Words
Summary: Lucia Slade is many things. Lovable, is not one of them. Born and bred to be a bodyguard, and Juliet Butler's best friend, Lucia is brought into the world of fairies, and it can prove to be her undoing. Because, falling for a criminal mastermind is far from acceptable. Especially when he abandons Earth for 3 years, and has never seen her before, let alone talked to. Love is a pain.


**I've only read till Atlantis Complex, 'cause I'm fly like that. :) So forgive the non- existent updating! Told from Lucia's POV. Starts when Artemis disappears in the Lost Colony.**

* * *

I was never a part of the adventures. It was always Holly and _him. _The criminal mastermind, the one with pale skin, daunting blue eyes and dark hair. The one who never seemed to smile, except when the petite red-haired fairy was around.

I didn't even remotely participate until the last one. The one in which he vanished, taking Holly, No.1 and my hope with him. I didn't love him, no, this was something else.

Love is when you put someone else's safety and cares before your own. Love is intimate, committed, attached. Attractive, even.

If that is what you define what I felt for Artemis Fowl the Second, I would laugh at you. I loved no one. This was also because I was incapable of such a thing.

I know what you would say, that humans were made to love, to care.

I'm human enough to care, but not love. Parents? Dead. Siblings? None. Friends? Not a single thought. Maybe Juliet and Domovoi Butler. I wouldn't know. Boyfriend? Sheesh, I can't believe you actually got till there.

I suppose I should tell you about myself, though I don't know what good that would do. Just for general information, so you don't go walking around thinking my name is something crazy like Pluto Leelee. (Not to insult the people who actually _are_ called that)

My name is Lucia Slade, and I am 15 years old as of today. Daughter to the Late Alexsandr and Lorena Slade, my family has served the Leszear family for the past half century. No lie.

We are quite exactly like the Butlers, and the best coincidence is that Juliet Butler and I went to the same training school, together. So yes, she is considered a friend. Domovoi Butler was in-charge of my final aptitude test, where I had made a grave mistake, turned my back to the enemy. But somehow, I passed with top grades. How? I refuse to believe it was impartiality, because the Eurasian legend would do no such thing for a mere amateur. (In his eyes, at least)

So maybe he wanted to give me a chance. I haven't gotten many of those in my life, and I was eager to prove that I was worthy of it. And Lucia Slade does not disappoint. Ever.

So when I somehow managed to scramble into Fowl Manor after the various security scanners, yelling (because the Fowls weren't home) that I had gotten a gold medal in the Irish Wrestling Games, I saw the man smile. Yeah, _Domovoi Butler_ smiled at me. The awesomest man on Earth. I was thirteen then. And almost fainted, 'cause I considered him my role-model, and all.

Anyway, back to telling you about me: I am at a proud height of 5'7 and a half, but only because I like to tease Juliet that she has barely crossed the 5'5 mark. Um, tanned skin, _huge_ brown eyes (to me, at least) and dark copper- red hair, straight nose, heart shaped/ oval-ish shaped face. Not at all slim, curvy, sure, but more on the heavy boned side. Maybe from the Russian heritage. I didn't really care.

I worked under Heather Leszear for 2 years, but she being the amazing woman that she is, decided to break the chain and dismiss me. Not disgracefully or like she fired me, but more like a 'I want you to have a better life' sort of thing. If you understand what I mean.

Right, how do I know about fairies and trolls and such? Because our dear Holly Short is a terrible shadow. I was in the Fowl Manor when she was talking to _Master _Fowl, and I had been sent to give him a mid-day meal, and right before leaving - he hadn't even glanced at me, let alone a thank you, the brat - a shimmer, like light refracting, in the corner.

_And then I saw a face. _

You can imagine that for a person like me, who has never had any experience with another species from another dimension ( that's what I first thought she was ), how terrifying that can be. But being the first class expert at hiding body language, I merely stiffened my shoulders, but my hand shook as I grasped the door handle to open the door.

But it was a woman's face all right. For a second I even thought if he was having a secret affair with someone, but immediately ruled that out. Sharp features, bright eyes and fiery red hair. Tiny, too.

When I shut the door behind me, and leaned against the wall, eyes wide and frankly scared out of my wits, I heard voices. From his room. I know it was wrong to eavesdrop, but at that point, I seriously did not care.

It was a high pitched woman's voice, and Artemis's low one. They were arguing about something, a demon? Something No. 1, and I briskly turned my heel, determined for answers. I didn't go to Domovoi of course, he was too close to Artemis and might spill, but to Juliet.

It took many, many threats, begging, and bribes later that she finally succumbed to my brilliant convincing skills and spilled the beans. And oh, how I wish I hadn't even bother asking that day. Because it would save me so much trouble, so much pain, but hey, I suppose that in the end, it really was for the best. Juliet swore me to secrecy, making me promise on my honor that I wouldn't tell a soul.

And my honor was something I always stood by. No matter what, so I grudgingly promised that I wouldn't tell a soul. And I haven't, since then.

I didn't play that important a part in Artemis Fowl's final adventure, or so I thought it was. Complete paperwork, pretend that the criminal mastermind was out partying in Hawaii, and organizing personal ceremonies among the Fowls. But after an year, the Fowls and Butler's began to believe he really was dead.

And where was I? I had begun schooling under the care and guidance of Angeline Fowl, who paid all expenses, and even practically forced me to rent an apartment close to the Manor so that I could come over everyday. I, till date, do not have any idea.

I don't really want to reveal too much, and I guess you're just going to have to find out my sickeningly Mary-Sue like story in the next few chapters, now.

Last thing. I wasn't in love with Artemis Fowl.

It was just a childish crush. A mere infatuation. Though they aren't the same thing.

* * *

**Okay, yes, I can do better. And - of course - my chapters are much longer than this, but this was just the beginning, and I promise it won't be just him falling for her, her running away, and then happily ever after. Seriously. My character's are freaking hard core. ;) Review!**


End file.
